


Memories

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, Each Chapter a Different Memory, Not All Doom and Gloom, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles for my OC, found at ask-kenniekat.tumblr.com</p><p>Part of the Memories arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fading Memory

5Years Old~

Kennie was awoken by the sound of knocking on the door. Annoyed, she rolled over and clutched her stuffed animal to go back to sleep. Why do people have to get sick at night time? She heard her mother open the door, and heard hushed words.

 

Kennie began to worry as her mother rushed into her room, and began to gently shake her.

 

“Kennie dear, I need you to wake up -- you can sleep when we get to the castle!” Her mother’s words were hushed and panicked.

 

“What’s going on mommy?” Kennie felt confused; she had never seen her mother like this, not even when the clinic had a lot of people. Reluctantly she got out of bed, knowing she was too young to stay home. Plus, she was a little excited they were going to the castle!

 

“The king’s human child is ill, and has asked me to see what I can do...” Her mother trailed off as she helped Kennie into her day clothes.

“I was told the human didn't have much time left. Ohhh… I wish I knew more about humans!”

 

“It will be ok mommy!” Kennie said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She didn't like seeing her mother like this. Her mother gave a forced smile.

 

“I know, dear,” She said fondly, before gently taking Kennie's hand and leading her out of the house, and meeting up with the king, who was waiting just outside. Once they walked up to him, he gave a weary smile, and knelt down to Kennie's level, and reached out his hand.

 

“Hello there, little one. My name is Asgore. Do you mind if I borrow your mother? I’m sorry it’s so late.” His voice was deep, and soothing. Kennie nodded and shook his hand.

 

“I'm- My name is Kennie.” She said shyly, as Asgore’s smile became a bit more genuine. He then stood up and faced her mother.

 

“Come, Sirona. We mustn't delay any further.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

The walk wasn't too long, but it was eerie. Kennie had never seen the streets of capital so empty. It was so... quiet. She tugged on her mother’s arm, and reached up her hands, wanting to be held. Her mother picked her up quickly, and began to walk faster. It was still too quiet, and burying her face into her mother’s fur didn't help.

 

“Mommy, can you sing please?”

 

Her mother shook her head. “Not now, dear. Sing for yourself.”

 

Kennie curled against her mother’s chest and began to hum. While it didn't counter the silence all that much, she found herself calming down, and eventually fell asleep in her mother’s arms.

 

~-~-~-~-

 

“What do you mean there is nothing you can do?!” Kennie was jolted awake from the yelling, waking up in a bed not her own. She looked around the room as the voices continued.

“What kind of healer are you if you can't even heal a sick child?!”

~

The voices seemed to be coming from outside the room. Kennie noticed there was another bed on the other side of the room. She saw two figures in the dark. They were whispering, but Kennie couldn't hear them over the noise outside of the room.

~

“Tori, please calm down”

 

“I am so sorry your majesties, but it seems my magic can't get through to Chara's soul. They seem to be getting worse, like they want to die-”

~

Kennie got up from the bed, and made her way to the other. The figure crouched beside it was a kid.

~

“You just are not doing your job properly!”

 

“Toriel, you need to calm down!”

 

“I'm sorry your majesties, I have failed you.”

~

“Excuse me, are you sick?” Kennie asked. The kid at the edge of the bed shook his head, but pointed to the contents of the bed. An actual human, right before her eyes.

 

“Take a picture,” the human snapped, voice gravelly and raw. “It'll last longer.”

 

“Chara!” The kid chastised.

 

“Sorry, Asriel,” the human said, before launching into a coughing fit, which resulted in something red coming from their mouth. Kennie wondered if they had jam for lunch.

~

“Nonsense, Sirona. You did all you could. Despite her anger, Toriel is grateful you tried your best… If anything, the sickness has slowed.”

 

“If only to suffer longer!”

 

“Toriel, why don't you get the tea ready for Chara? I’ll handle this. Sirona, we really do appreciate your attempt. Toriel means well, but I think it’s best you go home for now.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

The door to the bedroom opened, revealing Kennie’s mother, looking as if she was fighting back tears.

“Come, dear. It’s time we go home.”

 


	2. Eye Opening Memory

✈ — an  **eye-opening** memory

22 years old~

 

Kennie ran a hand through her hair as she shut off the last light in the clinic and hung up the “Doctor is Out” sign. With the last of her siblings moved out, and with her Mother getting older, she found herself having to take more shifts than she was used to.

 

As much as she loved her work, it was still stressful at times. She had been planning a self imposed vacation for a while now. Her eldest sibling had agreed to watch over the clinic with Mother while she was on her trip. A trip to the other areas in the Underground, specifically Waterfall. The constant sounds of running water made the place an ideal vacation for her; she didn't have to make her own white noise.

 

Her journey to Waterfall was mostly uneventful. She took the Capitol's elevators down to Hotland, and finished off the last leg of the journey with the Riverperson. She booked herself into the nearby inn, and prepared herself for a walk around the area.

 

During her walk, she reveled in the peace. Sure there were other monsters about, and echo flowers repeating over and over. However, it was a lot less busy than the capitol, and it was a welcome change of pace.

 

She soon found herself at the garbage dump. The legendary spot in the underground where human stuff fell through.

 

Well, it couldn't hurt to sift through a bit of junk.

 

She idly picked through the trash, which was mostly full of broken trinkets and human food. She moved over a cardboard box, that was much heavier than she expected, and it toppled over the pile. Cursing under her breath, she dodged just in time. Then, she saw that when the box fell, some books had fallen out of it. Curious, she picked up the waterlogged books, and noticed that they were textbooks! She opened one curiously, minding the water damage, and skimmed through. Human biology and illnesses! To say she was fascinated would be an understatement. Closing it carefully, she looked through the others. Yes, they were human biology and medical textbooks as well.

 

A whole new field of medical study! She couldn't wait to get started!

 


	3. Chapter 3

↕ — a memory that  **may or may not have happened**

 
    
    
    ?? years old~
    
    Kennie had just left the clinic, and was heading towards the castle.  Every weekend since the Queen left, Kennie and her mother would visit Asgore often and have tea. Now however, Kennie's mother was starting to fall down, so this time, Kennie had come alone. Her mother pretended she was fine, but Kennie knew better.
    
    Kennie had just reached the palace doors when she heard a strange voice.
    
    "Ooo, now this is interesting" Kennie turned to face the voice, to reveal a flower with a face, just behind her.
    
    "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" She asked. Something about the flower made her feel uneasy.
    
    " You look familiar, but where have I seen you before?" The flower mumbled to itself. Kennie looked on curiously.
    
    "I don't believe we have met...um..."
    
    "Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Flowey, Flowey  the Flower." Flowey held out a vine, which Kennie shook in greeting.
    
    "My name is Kennie, pleasure to meet you!" 
    
    Flowey looked contemplative for a moment.
    "Likewise" He said slowly, as if he was trying to remember something.
    
    "Well, if you would pardon me, but I have an apoin-"
    
    "I know you now! Your mother is a doctor yes?"
    
    "Uh, yes that is correct, but how-"
    
    "I know she failed to save the Kings children" His voice grew sinister. Kennie felt her breath quicken.
    
    "N-no, thats not what hap-"
    
    "The human right? She couldnt heal the human, which inadvertently led in the deaths of the royal children"
    
    "Now see here-"
    
    "Golly, I wonder how your mother feels knowing she  committed regicide."
    
    "I dont know who you are, but I think you need to leave!" Kennie felt more furious than scared now. 
    
    She took a deep breath and turned back towards the doors, only to find her foot was caught on something. Looking down, she saw it was a vine. She looked to Flowey, startled. His face had become something out of a nightmare. Kennie's fear rose as she tried to free her leg.
    
    "What if I told you the fates of the children you met that night?" He said slowly as he began to drag Kennies leg closer to him, causing her to stumble as she tried to stay upright.
    
    "L-let go of my leg" She said, trying to hide her fear. The flower sneered.
    
    "One ate poison, the other refused to fight."
    
    "P-poison?" Kennie fell as the flower jerked her leg out from under her.
    
    "Thats right, there was nothing your mother could have done to save my sibling. Gee, I wonder what would happen to her if you didn't return home  tonight"  Flowey said grinning wider. Kennies eyes widened in fear, as vines seemed to surround her.
    
    "N-no! Hel-" Her cry for help was cut off as everything went black.

 


End file.
